


Blue Eyes, Sewing Needles, And Black Cats With Green Eyes

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: Soulmates aren't always easy.





	Blue Eyes, Sewing Needles, And Black Cats With Green Eyes

Marinette had never really know what her soulmate would be like. All she knew was that she would meet them and would be so happy, she would never have to worry about anything else.

Everyone knew what happened when you fell in love with your soulmate. Your colorless world was suddenly bright and awe inspiring. You felt high, like the world was magic, all at a single glance into their eyes the first time you felt love toward them.

Sometimes it was a first glance, most others it took you actually falling for them to see the colors. And, it didn’t always happen at the same time. Your soulmate could take years, maybe a whole lifetime, to love you back.

And, then Marinette met Adrien. At first, everyone knew she hated him. He was just another mean person who was going to bully her like Chloé Bourgeois. But, staring at him as he offered her the umbrella, Marinette’s world burst into colors for the first time. She felt the whole world close in on her, the umbrella didn’t help either.

As a designer, Marinette’s skill was dramatically increased as she no longer had to ask others what color was what when didn’t have them labeled. Finally, she could see the world the way those in love do.

But, what about Adrien?

 

Adrien knew the minute Ladybug made that speech in front of everyone that he loved her. She was so brave in the face of adversity, confident that no matter what, Paris would be safe by their hands. Her plan was crazy and didn’t make sense at first, but he just trusted her with all his heart.

After the battle, the first complete one of many, he caught her eye and saw the loveliest blue he’d ever seen. He was elated! Ladybug, the crazy awesome girl who was his partner, was meant to be his true love!

But, she just didn’t love him back. Not yet, anyway.

When she didn’t show on the rooftop, he felt torn in two. They were soulmates, but Ladybug was so against being with him. Then, he found out Marinette was experiencing the same as her, he didn’t feel so alone anymore. He felt…comforted. He realised he couldn’t blame Ladybug for not loving him the way he loved her.

On the rooftop, everything was different.

“It’s beautiful, Chat Noir.” Ladybug’s eyes trailed over the scene for the second time, still amazed that someone went through so much effort for her.

“Aren’t you glad you finally came?” Chat lifted the rose and glanced over it’s petals.

Guilt flashed over Ladybug’s face. “Listen, I don’t want to play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you and I don’t want to do that. You’re more than a partner, Chat Noir. You’re my friend. And I’d never want to lie to a friend.”

“But why do you think it’d be lying?” Chat watched her blue eyes fill with a flurry of emotions she normally hid away in order to save Paris.

“Because there’s this boy I…” Ladybug looked away, her mind bringing a picture of Adrien to the surface.

“There’s a boy?” Chat was unsure of how to feel. Jealous made since, but he already knew she was meant for him. “Who is…?”

“It’s..” Ladybug clenched her fists. “I can’t tell you who it is. We can’t know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. We’re both superheroes, Chat Noir. We don’t have a choice.”

Chat moved closer to her, looking her right in the eye. He smiled and handed her the rose. “I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me.” He leaned in before he could hesitate and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You can keep the rose. It goes with your costume!”

Ladybug turned as he vaulted into the night, cheeks burning intensely. Chat was so...thoughtful.

 

Adrien landed on his bed, dreamy expression on his face while Plagg floated next to him.

“The only way to get over a heartache is to eat a whole bunch of cheese. Shall we?”

“I don’t have a heartache, Plagg.” Adrien smiled over at his kwami. “She’s still my soulmate, it’s just going to take her longer to realize that. I can wait. In the meantime, her friendship is the best gift of all.”

“Ugh! All this sweet talk is grossing me out! I need camembert!” Plagg flew off into the room to find his stash.

That night Adrien dreamed of blue eyes and sewing needles, much to his surprise. And Marinette? She dreamed of a little black cat with the biggest green eyes she’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I liked the small version of it. I might post more soulmate one shots as well. If you liked my writing, I have two more ML fics currently posted. Feel free to check them out!


End file.
